


Wedding Date

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, cause fuck it i love that trope, dante and armando are Good brothers, poly relationship by the end of this, that leads to real feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: Cisco wasn't expecting Iris to volunteer herself as his date for his cousin's wedding, but he goes with it. He and Iris weren't expecting to feel a change in their relationship, but maybe it's a good thing. And neither of them were expecting Cynthia, but there's a chance this whole thing is just crazy enough to work.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit,” Cisco muttered holding his hand out in front of him. It was definitely raining. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and started walking faster. Within a minute the rain picked up, pelting his shoulders and the top of his head as he looked down to keep the droplets from getting in his eyes. He was calculating in his head if it would be worth it or not to try and make a run for it when he felt the rain suddenly ease up. 

Cisco lifted his head up and saw the black nylon of an umbrella above him. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him to the arm connected to the handle. Iris appeared at his side and he smiled at her easily. With the heavy rainfall coming down around him he hadn’t even heard the sound of her heels on the sidewalk. He should probably work on that, it’d be pretty embarrassing if he got mugged or something and had to tell the cops the guy got the jump on him cause the clouds were grey. Iris wordlessly passed the umbrella to her left hand and held her other arm out to Cisco. He looped his arm through hers and they began walking again sidled up against each other so they were both shielded from the rain.

“My hero,” Cisco joked.

“Didn’t know checking the weather forecast qualified one as a hero.”

“Joke’s on you, Iris. I did check the weather, I just don’t own an umbrella,” Cisco said with a smile.

Iris shook her head in amusement and looked up to Cisco. “Didn’t I tell you to buy a new one months ago?”

“Why buy a new one when I know my best friend will magically appear with one whenever I need it?” Cisco tapped his temple with his index finger, “Smart.”

“Are you accusing me of enabling you and your poor life choices?” Iris asked peering at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Enabling is when you order extra dumplings and insist I eat the ones you can’t finish. I’d call this supporting me in my quest to avoid as many adult responsibilities as possible,” Cisco finished.

“And what happens when I’m not around anymore?”

“You’ll always be around. I have plans to die first in a blaze of glory, and you, in solidarity, will kill yourself at my funeral,” Cisco stated simply. 

“Oh, of course, how could I forget,” Iris rolled her eyes. They rounded the corner together and she went on, “So you expect me to just follow you around with an umbrella for the rest of our lives, huh?”

“Nah, it’d probably put a damper on my love life if every time I went out some weird chick with an umbrella was stalking us. Although for that to be a problem I guess I’d have to actually have a love life,” Cisco amended. “Y’know what? I change my answer. You should definitely just follow me.”

“Cisco,” Iris started.

“I know, I know. I’ll find the right person one day and it’ll be all rainbows and lollipops,” Cisco sighed. “Doesn’t mean I can’t wallow in my loneliness until then.”

“You will find the right person, Cisco,” Iris said firmly. “You’re a total catch. And he or she will appreciate you for the amazing guy that you are.”

“I am the whole package” Cisco agreed, pushing open the door to Jitters. “But when will someone open me?”

Iris rolled her head back and laughed loud enough to draw the attention of a couple old ladies at a nearby table. “Oh my god, Cisco. Why am I even friends with you?” Iris asked as she closed the umbrella.

“Because I keep you fed and go shopping with you.”

“Right. What about your cousin’s wedding?” Iris asked. “You’re still going to that, right?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“Come on, how romantic would it be if someday when you’re telling the story of how you and the future love of your life got together you could say you met at a wedding?”

Cisco let out a laugh. “Yeah, a wedding full of my mom and her sisters all trying to set me up with their friends’ daughters. That’s exactly how I always dreamt I’d meet ‘The One’ Iris,” he said rolling his eyes. “If anything I need to find a date before then to ward off their terrible matchmaking skills.” He stepped into the line and nodded toward their usual spot in the corner, “Go on and save our seats, I can cover drinks today.”

“My hero,” Iris said repeating Cisco’s words back to him with a smile.

Cisco watched her head back to their table then turned to read through the menu even though he already knew what both of them were getting. Their Thursday afternoon tradition of getting hot cocoa instead of coffee was almost as old as their friendship. When Cisco got up to the counter he ordered their drinks. He nodded when the barista asked if that was all, then on a whim stopped him before he turned around and decided to get Iris one of the double chocolate brownies.

Iris excitedly snatched up the brownie when Cisco set it down in front of her. She picked off a piece of the corner and dipped it in her cocoa before popping it in her mouth. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“You talking to me or the brownie?” Cisco joked. 

“Both.” Iris took another bite before saying, “I could go with you to the wedding.” Cisco furrowed his brow in confusion at the subject change before his brain caught up and he looked at her skeptically. Before he could speak she went on, “For real. We’re already friends, it’s not like we’d have to pretend to get along or come up with some elaborate story of how we know each other.” 

She did kind of have a point. Cisco even considered what he knew was a crazy idea for a moment before he shook his head. “Thanks for the gesture and all, but it won’t work anyway. They’ll know we aren’t together. My mom’s already met you.” 

“Once. And that was like a year ago. She’s probably forgotten by now.”

“You came for Sunday dinner, Iris,” Cisco stated, trying to convey the importance of those words. “You were in her home. You ate the food she made. Trust me, she’ll remember you.”

“Okay, so we’ll say we just started dating,” Iris suggested not missing a beat.

“You sure you really wanna try to trick my family and everyone else at the wedding into believing we’re a couple? You think we could even pull all that off?”

“Of course,” Iris said with a smile and way more surety than Cisco thought was appropriate. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, I could think of a few things,” Cisco said and smirked when Iris swatted his arm. Her smile was as warm as ever, but he knew her well enough to recognize the determined, mischievous glint in her eyes. “You’ve already decided this is happening, haven’t you?”

“Yep,” Iris said brightly.

“Right,” Cisco sighed. “Then I guess I’m in.” 

Iris flashed him a smug smile before lifting her mug up to her mouth, satisfied with Cisco’s response. As if he could have said no to her. Iris had a way of making things happen once she set her mind to them. That girl was all charm and will and easy confidence, it was hard for anyone to refuse her. Besides, he’d tried that before, and it never really panned out in the end. 

Cisco could still feel the steam from his cocoa, but it was just cool enough now for him to take a long sip. It probably wouldn’t be that bad, anyway. If his mom didn’t buy it she’d just give him that look she gives. The one where she purses her lips and sighs loudly that means she’s disappointed but isn’t gonna say anything because he should know what he did. And yeah, it always sucked when that happened, but he and Iris could just hide out at the bar and drink together until it was a reasonable time to say their goodbyes and slip out the door. Plus, with Iris there, there was a chance he could actually have fun at this thing.

“Thanks,” Cisco told her. “You didn’t have to.” 

The corner of Iris’ mouth lifted in a small smile. “You’re welcome, Cisco.” 

She held his gaze for a few seconds, and Cisco could feel the fondness in her soft expression. He was still getting used to being on the receiving end of that feeling, but Iris made it easy to let himself enjoy it. Then she broke into a teasing grin as she told him what a shame it was all those people’s daughters would be heartbroken on the dance floor.

Cisco found himself laughing easily, and stayed smiling as the conversation shifted and they caught up on everything they hadn’t already had a chance to tell each other that week.


	2. Chapter 2

Cisco put his forehead down on the table. He had to think, he knew he could do this if he could just get himself to think. But this was probably the most boring project he’d ever been assigned, and that was including the time he had to stay home with the flu when he was nine and Dante told him to count the lumps of paint on the ceiling if he got bored. 

It’s not like he never took work home with him to finish on his own time, but that was usually something that actually interested him. Something he could throw himself into. Cisco pushed himself up from the table. Another cup of coffee was definitely needed right now. 

His phone rang and he answered without checking who it was, absentmindedly wedging it between his ear and shoulder while he started the coffee maker. “Yeah?”

“Cisco. What are you doing tonight?”

“Oh. Hey, Iris,” Cisco said, adjusting his phone in his hand. “Just at home making coffee. Hopefully then I’ll be able to- Wait, what are _you_ doing tonight? It’s Saturday, don’t you have a date?”

Iris groaned into phone. “I did.”

“So…. Why aren’t you there?”

“I was.” 

“Wow, Iris, you’ve given me so much to go on. I really don’t even know what to do with all this information,” Cisco deadpanned. “Seriously, what happened?”

“Can’t talk right now, I’m about to get on your shitty no service elevator. Tell you more when I get up.”

“What? Iris wai-” Cisco sighed and put his phone in his pocket when the call disconnected and pulled out a second mug. 

Pro of Iris showing up unexpectedly: he could hang out with her instead of doing his project. Con of Iris showing up unexpectedly: he could hang out with her instead of doing his project.

He was getting the ice cream from the freezer when he heard the door open.

“You should really stop leaving that unlocked,” Iris called out. Cisco heard her set her purse down on the table as she walked into the kitchen. “Someone could just come in while you’re gone and rob you.”

Cisco snorted and turned to face Iris. “The only person who ever breaks in when I’m not here is you, and the only things you ever steal are my leftovers and my hair ties.”

“Hey, I borrowed that stuff, okay?”

“Really?” Cisco asked with a grin. “Because all I remember getting back from you is empty tupperware.”

“You know what? Imma give you that one,” Iris said. “But I always brought them back clean.”

“Yes, you’re a saint, Iris West,” Cisco said leaning against the counter and folding his arms. He nodded toward Iris’ outfit with a flirtatious smirk, “Speaking of, did it hurt when you fell? ‘Cause that dress is heavenly.” Cisco had just enough time to be impressed with himself for keeping a straight face through that line before he broke out into a huge grin. “You really got dressed up for this thing, huh?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Yes. And it was a complete waste.” She walked over to Cisco and poured herself a cup. “Is that Ben & Jerry’s?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah,” Cisco answered looking over his shoulder. “Half Baked. Your-”

“Favorite,” Iris beamed at him. “Were you expecting me? I swear you’re psychic or something.”

Cisco huffed out a laugh. “If I were I would have used my powers to win the lottery and open my own technological enterprise by now. You just make me eat it so much it actually grew on me.”

“You’re welcome,” Iris said filling Cisco’s cup up. “Grab the spoons, I’ll carry these.”

Once they got to the living room Iris took her heels off and tucked her feet under herself on the couch, letting out a deep breath. Now that he was really looking, Cisco realized Iris looked exhausted.

He sat down next to her and passed her a spoon. “Okay, spill. What happened?”

“Nothing, at first. He was actually a little boring,” Iris responded, holding her warm mug against her chest. “Then he went totally berserk at the waitress because she mixed up our plates and gave him the salad with dressing on top instead of on the side.” Iris scoffed and shook her head. “Total asshole.”

“And that’s when you left?” 

“Nah, first I tipped the waitress. Then I left,” Iris explained before taking a sip of coffee. When she brought the cup back down Cisco caught the little smirk playing at her lips.

“And?” he prompted, already having an idea of what was coming.

“And I may have dumped the rest of my dressing on his plate and told him to go fuck himself somewhere in the middle there,” Iris said lifting her head up to Cisco.

Cisco smiled. “I’m surprised you didn’t just knock him out.”

“Is that what you would’ve done?”

“Oh, definitely,” Cisco nodded seriously. Iris pushed his arm playfully and he smiled at her again. “Yeah, okay. I’d have probably said I was going to the bathroom then paid the waitress and gone outside to write ‘I’M A DICK’ on his car with that new glow in the dark pen I got.” Cisco felt a wave of relief when he heard Iris laugh and watched while she tilted her head back. When she looked back at him she seemed a little more relaxed, her eyes a little brighter, the corners still crinkled with her smile. He leaned sideways and nudged her shoulder with his own. “He was an idiot,” Cisco said softly. “You’ll find someone better, I know it.” He gave her a reassuring smile, “If anyone deserves their happy ending it’s you.” 

Iris nudged him back and said, “So do you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Iris scanned his face for a moment then nodded. “Good. Now pass me the ice cream before it melts, you’re not even eating it.”

“Excuse me for trying to be an attentive listener,” Cisco drawled and handed her the carton. He glanced at her and figured now was as good a time as any to get this conversation out of the way. “So. Remember how you said you’d come to the wedding with me?”

“It was two days ago, so yeah. I remember,” Iris responded with a teasing grin.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Okay, smartass. I just meant, if you were still up for that,” Cisco said making a vague gesture with his arms in front of him, “maybe we should figure out what we’re going to tell people. Like what’s our cover story?”

“You know this isn’t actually some undercover detective mission or something, right?”

“It’s kind of an undercover detective mission. So, are we still doing this or not?”

“We are,” Iris assured him. “But before we try to get our story straight, I need to change. Do you know where my grey sweats are? I think I left them here.”

Cisco nodded. “Yeah, I washed them. Should still be in the dryer.”

Cisco took back _his_ ice cream when Iris went into the other room. He heard her call out “I don’t see the- Never mind, I found them!” When she came back out a few minutes she was wearing one of Cisco’s t-shirts.

Cisco’s lips quirked up when he saw her. “Guess we can add my shirts to the list of crap you steal.”

Iris shrugged. “Okay,” she said sitting down to face Cisco. “Let’s start with the basic stuff first.”

“Right. How long have we known each other?”

“Three years,” Iris answered easily. “How did we meet?”

Cisco chuckled. “Junior year in the college theater club.”

“That was a fun week,” Iris said nodding her head like she was thinking back. “Too bad we quit.”

“We were kicked out,” Cisco corrected.

“Details,” Iris said dismissively. “How long have we been together?”

“I don’t know,” Cisco sighed. “How long is long enough to bring you to a wedding but short enough I never even told anyone we were dating?”

Iris fell silent for a short pause before responding, “Two months. Say we’ve been close for years and now that we’re together you wanted me to meet everyone officially, but you needed time to see how things went between us before you mentioned the relationship.”

Cisco squinted his eyes and pointed at her. “You’d make a good undercover detective.” 

Iris let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, tell that to my dad,” she said digging through the carton in Cisco’s hand to scoop out a chunk of fudge brownie. “Okay,” she said when she finished her last bite. “How did we start dating?”

“I asked you out and you couldn’t resist. It was totally romantic, of course,” Cisco answered. “There were white horses and lots of flowers. Oh, and a flash mob! Only the best for my girl,” Cisco finished with a grin.

Iris laughed and said, “As lovely as that sounds, maybe we should go for something a little more believable and, I don’t know… heartfelt. Definitely more grounded in reality than a flash mob with horses.”

“The horses weren’t the ones actually in the flash mob, Iris. That would be pretty dope, though.” Iris gave him an exasperated look and he said, “Alright.” Cisco set the ice cream down on the coffee table and turned until his body was fully facing Iris and he propped one of his elbows on the back of the couch. “Alright,” he repeated. “I brought you one flower, not an iris because that’s too cliché, something yellow. You like yellow. And I told you the things about you that I love.” Cisco glanced away from Iris for a brief moment. “Like,” he said bringing his eyes back up to hers, “How fearless you are. And how kind. And how funny.” 

Cisco thought that was enough of a reason. He almost left it at that. Then, “The kind of funny that sorta sneaks up on you sometimes. And how when you laugh your eyes look so bright I can feel it.” A small smile passed over Cisco’s face and he saw Iris looking at him more intently than before. “Then there’s the fact that you care so much and the way you try to help everyone, but never take any bullshit,” Cisco said, and he felt like he and Iris were closer but didn’t remember either of them moving. “And you’re smart. You see things, people. And you figure it out when no one else can. Not to mention you’re gorgeous, like ‘strangers do double takes when they see you’ gorgeous,” Cisco huffed out a quiet laugh, then looked at Iris just as intently. “And you’re the strongest person I know.” 

They held each other’s gaze for a few silent moments, the wake of Cisco’s words leaving the air between them charged and the space between their bodies slowly closing. 

Iris took in a sharp breath and parted her lips, drawing Cisco’s attention. “Cisco,” she said softly.

Cisco pulled his eyes away from her mouth and looked into her eyes again. “Yes?” he replied matching her soft tone.

“If we do this,” Iris started, “we’d have to be comfortable being… Close.”

Cisco nodded distractedly. “They might even expect us to kiss,” he said slowly.

Iris swayed forward slightly. “Maybe we should…”

“Practice?” Cisco suggested, his voice so low Iris probably wouldn’t have heard him if his face wasn’t so close to hers. 

“Yeah,” Iris breathed out glancing down at Cisco’s lips before slowly lifting her gaze to his through her lashes.

Cisco felt himself lean down until their faces were an inch apart. If he shifted his head she’d be right there under his lips. Iris’ eyes fluttered shut and Cisco closed his own, moving to close the distance, when they jumped apart.

Iris hurriedly pulled out her beeping phone and looked between it and Cisco. “It’s my alarm,” she explained. “I’m supposed to finish writing an article for next week.

“Right. Yeah. You should- you should do that,” Cisco got out.

“Right.” Iris motioned over her shoulder awkwardly. “So I’m just gonna... Head home.” 

“Yeah definitely,” Cisco said nodding rapidly. “Go write the next future award-winning masterpiece,” he said with a brief nervous laugh. 

Iris rose from the couch and Cisco stood up next to her. The silence drew out while they stared at each other for another few moments. 

“So, I’ll bring you your shirt back later,” Iris spoke up, a little overly chipper. “Thanks for the ice cream.”

She had taken a few steps back when Cisco responded, “Yeah, no problem.”

Cisco stayed stuck standing in his living room while Iris grabbed her things and started to leave. She stopped in the doorway and gently called out, “Hey, Cisco?” Cisco snapped his attention to her. “What song did you use? Y’know, for the flash mob,” she said with a small smile.

Cisco let out a quiet chuckle. “That,” he said returning her smile, “is a secret I’ll never tell.”

Iris smiled at him for a moment longer, then said softly, “Goodnight, Cisco.”

“Goodnight, Iris.”

Cisco watched her leave and close the door behind her. He stared at the door for a few dazed seconds then sat back down on the couch. With his head in his hands Cisco exhaled softly. “What the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iris and cisco: *almost kiss*  
> cisco: *softly* what the fuck


End file.
